


Under the Mistletoe

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [1]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Dorks in Love, Fluffy, Mistletoe, Multi, OT3, Octopunk Advent, Octopunk Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: Mag loves Christmas and her boyfriends (almost) equally. Why not use the classic mistletoe in the doorway to steal a kiss from both of them?
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 2





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Mistletoe - OT3 <3

Mag has always been excited about Christmas. It’s her absolute favorite holiday, and maybe she takes it a bit to the extreme sometimes. She thought that Jared and Seth would think that it was weird when they started dating, but they were more than happy for Mag to decorate their little Christmas tree and blast holiday tunes the second Thanksgiving was over. Sure, they teased her about it sometimes, but it was all in good fun.

It was also a fact that Mag was a romantic; she loved going out of her way to make her partners feel special and loved. So, when she was looking through the Christmas decorations and stumbled across some fake mistletoe, she got a great idea. Well, great is a strong word, but it would be (hopefully) fun!

Mag hung the mistletoe in the living room doorway, which wasn’t an easy feat since she had to get up on a stool to hang it there. And even that was hard since the mistletoe did  _ not _ want to stay up there. Eventually, she got it to stay put, so all she had to do was get her boyfriends over to her.

“Jared, Seth!” Mag called out, hearing Seth shout ‘what?’ back at her. “I need some help in here, please.”

A thud sounded from the other room, followed by laughter from Jared and grumbling from Seth. Mag smiled as the two of them came out of their bedroom, trying not to laugh when she found out that Seth had tripped over his own two feet trying to get up from his chair. 

“Whatcha need, Mag?” Jared tried to move past the doorway, but Mag stopped him.

“Not so fast!” Mag smiled and pointed up to where the mistletoe was pathetically hanging from a piece of string that she found lying around. “Since there’s mistletoe, that means we have to kiss,” she said matter-of-factly before leaning in and kissing Jared’s cheek, then she did the same to Seth. “There!”

“Oh my God, you’re a dork,” Jared said, laughing a little bit at Mag’s enthusiasm.

“She totally is, but at least she’s our dork.” Seth reached over and ruffled Mag’s hair, causing her to playfully swat at his hand.

“Okay, I get it, I’m a dork.” Mag giggled, then looked at Jared and Seth with puppy dog eyes. “But now I actually need your help. I’m too short to reach the mistletoe and I’m too lazy to get the stool out again, so can one of you beanpoles please get it down for me?”

The three of them laughed, but nobody actually did take it down. Jared kept saying that he would, but it ended up staying up there until New Year’s. Nobody was complaining, though.


End file.
